


Death Will Not Part Us

by SuperSaiyanHollow



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adult trio, Crossdressing, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Group Marriage, Holiday Fic Exchange, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Other, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, POV Second Person, Polygamy, Reader has no nen, Reader x Adultrio - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanHollow/pseuds/SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: You've been in a relationship with the three of them for a few years now. It's finally time to make your dreams come true and tie the knot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone! I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas/Kwanzaa/Hanukkah or whatever you may celebrate! If you don't celebrate anything, I hope your day was wonderful anyways! 
> 
> This is a little different for me. I signed up for the Hunterxholiday16 exchange this year and the request I got was for a reader insert. This genre makes me a little uncomfortable, it's just not my cup of tea, but it was a gift for someone, so I tried my very best! Unfortunately, the person this was supposed to be for dropped out of the exchange. The person it was gifted to instead wasn't fond of reader inserts either, so I hope someone can get some enjoyment out of this! I don't really plan on writing any more of these since I don't enjoy them; however, if someone were to request more I could try. You might have to do a little convincing, haha! 
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I in no way own Hunter x Hunter nor do I own any of its characters. I make no profit from this fic.

This was it. The day you had been waiting for since you were little. You had always dreamed of getting married. A hopeless romantic at heart, your thoughts have always been consumed by white decor and wedding bells. Maybe that was one of the reasons it had been so hard for you to find a date to begin with. Marriage had always been a main concern of yours, and you couldn’t help it if sometimes your ultimate goal slipped out during conversation. That was all in the past though. You had made it. You had found not one but  _ three  _ men who were willing to take your hand in marriage. And, you didn’t have to pick between the trio. They were perfectly fine with sharing a polyamorous relationship with you; the four of you together forever.  


You fidgeted in the hallway, tugging at your formal attire. Your hands were empty, so it was easy to preoccupy yourself by messing up your outfit. You fondled with the hem, your sweaty palm somewhat staining the fabric. You were nervous even though this was all you had ever wanted. Your dream was coming true; it was hard to remain composed. You tried your best, the fiddling of your clothing the only indication that you were upset. However, as soon as they came in here, you knew they would be able to see right through you; they always did.  


Currently, you were waiting for the ceremony to start in the hallway that led to the altar. Two of your husbands-to-be didn’t have any family to speak of, but the third’s family awaited the wedding in the altar. You had invited all of the family you spoke to, which in hindsight wasn’t that many. It would be a small ceremony, but so long as you got to marry the loves of your life, it would be memorable. Fantasies of big weddings had, of course, flittered about in your head over the years, but you knew better than to wish for your imagined ideal. Life always managed to throw the unexpected at you. For instance, your fantasies had only included one significant other not three. But, that change was more than welcomed. The more love to go around, the better. That was how you had looked at it for the past four years.  


You were snapped out of your thoughts when the large, wooden doors before you burst forth. Jumping slightly, you turned your attention to the altar entrance. You heard giggling, a familiar sound, accompanied with light scolding. A soft smile spread across your face as you saw who had entered the hallway; your lovers.  


“Darling~!” Hisoka chirped, and before you knew it, his arms were wrapped around your neck.  


He had literally flung himself at you causing you to stumble back from the sheer weight of him. He had knocked the breath right out of you, but you were always happy to embrace him. Hisoka was the most clingy of the bunch. He always had to be touching you in some way whether that was holding your hand, having you sit on his lap, or snuggling you to his chest while you slept. His affection was one of the things you loved about him. He cherished you every second of every day. You were more than happy to return the favor.  


Your own arms slipped around his waist, pulling him in for a tight hug. He ended up pressing kisses along your neck, brief yet sweet. You laughed lightly under your breath; it tickled. But then, Hisoka grew a bit more risky, nipping at the juncture between your neck and shoulder. You squirmed, and that’s when Chrollo stepped in. You could see the way his eyes rolled from over Hisoka’s shoulder. The thief placed his own hands below your arms, grabbing at Hisoka’s hips. The transmuter moaned lowly, a lewd sound that had you flushing instantly. Chrollo pried the other off of you, yanking Hisoka back into his own chest. His arms stayed around that large waist, containing the somewhat struggling jester.  


“Chrollo, you’re no fun,” he whined as his lips formed into a pout.  


You watched the way Chrollo’s hold tightened, his muscles flexing gently underneath his tuxedo. His plump lips moved to the shell of Hisoka’s ear. “Save it for the honeymoon,” you heard him whisper.  


Your face was burning at this point. It may come as a surprise to most people seeing as you were in a relationship with three men, not to mention  _ Hisoka _ , but you had yet to give up your virginity. Along with wanting marriage and a white picket fence, your innocence was special to you. You didn’t want to flaunt yourself about, giving it away to just anybody. You had waited for the right  _ people  _ to come about and claim you, yet the idea of sex upset you greatly. You just hadn’t been ready when the relationship was formed. Now, you had promised yourself that you would give it away after the wedding. The marriage had to be consummated, and you were more than willing to let the three of them take that from you; they had proved themselves worthy.  


It was then that you finally noticed Hisoka’s outfit. No wonder he felt so soft and light against you. Hisoka was wearing a wedding dress instead of a tuxedo. It was slim, clinging to his voluptuous figure. It looked like his pectorals were about to bust out of it. It wasn’t puffy like the standard dresses, but it did seem like it would trail behind him, although it was hard to tell with Chrollo holding him. Above his pectorals, there was a lacy trim that extended across his arms to make up the sleeves as well. Overall, it was a gorgeous dress that suited the magician nicely. It honestly wasn’t that much of a surprise to you. Hisoka often wore questionable clothing. A wedding dress was not inconceivable.  


“Is it time for the wedding?” you asked anxiously, eyes darting back and forth between the three of them.  


Hisoka continued to writhe in Chrollo’s embrace, though it seemed like it was all for play. The spider sighed heavily before a warm smile settled on his face. He hoisted the other up, his dress flying up to show off his thick thighs. Hisoka giggled madly, kicking his feet gently.  


Chrollo went to take their childish lover away, but looked back at you and answered, “Not quite. Hisoka just wouldn’t be still.”  


At that, the aforementioned man hummed, head tilted back to place a kiss under Chrollo’s chin. The specialist once again rolled his eyes, but his tender countenance disproved his annoyance. Chrollo carried Hisoka off across the hall as Illumi finally made his presence known. The assassin was the quietest of the trio, but you had gingerly cracked open his shell through the years. He had confided in you a few things, though, you’re sure there’s still a plethora of secrets he most likely will never tell you. It’s probably for the best. He doesn’t want to put you in any danger. Family meant a lot to him (his family were really the only ones attending the ceremony) and you were about to officially be a part of his family. He already considered you his. In fact, he had been pushing for marriage since day one. It was the other two of the relationship that had really held them back seeing as Hisoka didn’t like commitment and Chrollo just didn’t think it was in their best interests to tie the knot so soon.  


Illumi approached you silently, big eyes focused entirely on you. Anyone else would have been unsettled by his intense staring, but you knew better. It was one of the ways he showed he cared. By focusing his entire attention on you, he was saying that he was there for you no matter what you needed. Still, his gaze made you twist embarrassedly, the tips of your toes digging into the carpet through your shoes.  


Once he stood before you, his hand reached out to loosely grab your chin. He guided you up to look him in the eye. “Are you ready?”  


Your heart was hammering inside your chest. You knew the answer right away.  _ Yes _ . Ever since the beginning this is what you had yearned for. Memories came flooding to the surface. You had first met Hisoka at Heaven’s Arena all those years ago. You had been there to observe a friend’s fight, but the allure of Hisoka the Magician had drawn you in. You had to see this man in action. He was simply enchanting. The fight was something you would never forget. You could never forget the fluid way Hisoka moved, the ever present smirk on his face, and the mystery behind his attacks. Your meeting had been by chance. You liked to believe it was fate. Before you met Hisoka, you knew nothing of nen, which is why it came as a surprise when the sensual jester picked you out of the crowd leaving the arena because of your “delectable potential~”. You had no idea what he was talking about, but you were more than glad to entertain him. At first, he attempted to figure out your nen ability, but when he learned you had none, his interest only peaked. He promised to bring out your full potential someday.  


That day still hadn’t come, but now that you were about to be married you figured it would be soon. Hisoka was most likely growing impatient and the other two wanted you to be able to defend yourself in a crisis. Marrying these outcasted men would put you in plenty of precarious situations, but it was a risk you were willing to take. All in the name of love.  


Hisoka kept in contact with you even after finding out you weren’t capable of using nen. He was flirtatious by nature, but he seemed rather fond of you. You tried not to get your hopes up, but eventually the two of you shared a kiss that almost led to the loss of your innocence right then and there. Luckily, you had been able to convince him otherwise, leaving him practically foaming at the mouth mumbling about “a forbidden fruit”.  


Not too long after that, you met Illumi. The two of them were hardly ever apart, so it was only natural that you would meet him eventually. In the beginning, Illumi seemed jealous of you. He would send you harsh glares, and even if you couldn’t sense aura, you swore you could feel his bloodlust radiating about him back then. Hisoka must have said something to the eldest Zoldyck because he became more docile around you. He seemed almost like a curious puppy. You shared some pleasant conversations with him. His blunt yet genuine demeanor made you smile. But, out of nowhere, he had presented you with a dazzling bouquet of white roses, asking for your hand in marriage. It had been too sudden and you hadn’t even considered the thought of polygamy yet. You had run to Hisoka’s side, visibly perturbed, but Illumi persisted. Hisoka sent you away as he dealt with the assassin. When he returned he brought up the idea of polygamy. It took some getting used to, but the three of you made it work.  


You met Chrollo last. Again, you met him through Hisoka. The thief had stopped by to inform Hisoka of a particularly treacherous mission only to have you open the door. Once he found out about the relationship you, Hisoka, and Illumi shared he came by more often. Hisoka was glad to have the man over since he harbored feelings for him as well just as he had for Illumi. You could quickly decipher where this was all heading and you were no longer opposed to having multiple partners, so you made an effort to get to know the spider. He wouldn’t tell you much as first like Illumi, yet the dinners he took you to and extravagant gifts he brought you completely swept you off your feet. Chrollo was also charming and intelligent, angelic in his own way. You were the one to reach out to him.  _ You  _ asked him to be a part of your relationship. It had all worked out for the best.  


A thumb caressing your cheek brought you back down to earth. You blinked before staring up into shimmering, wide eyes. Illumi wouldn’t say anything, allowing you to figure out his intentions yourself; he never knew how to properly express himself.  


You smiled lovingly as your hand came up to hold his firmly against your cheek. “I’ve been ready.”  


At your words, Illumi showed you a side he would never show anyone else. The tiniest of smiles graced his lips while his eyes seemed to brighten. He leaned down brushing his nose with yours. You laughed breathlessly, cheeks jiggling. Pressing down on your tiptoes, you went in for kiss, but Illumi pulled back. Your face fell as your hand released his. He threaded his fingers through your hair, expression stoic once more.  


“You’re not supposed to kiss before the ceremony,” he explained, scratching lightly at your scalp.  


You snickered at yourself. You were far too anxious it seemed. For a moment there, you had actually thought you had done something wrong!  


“Illu~!”  


You heard the cry, but the sudden white mesh sticking to Illumi’s side was still unexpected. Hisoka nuzzled into the assassin, arms wrapped around his thin waist. Illumi simply ruffled the magician’s hair, skewing the delicate veil on top of his head.  


“I tried my best to contain him,” Chrollo said as he waltzed up to stand beside you. Instantly, he tangled his arm with your own, taking a hold of your hand tightly. You leaned against his shoulder.  


After pressing about a million kisses to Illumi’s side, Hisoka finally let go of him and straightened. You giggled at him. There was a giant grin plastered on his face. His eyes were upturned and closed. You could tell how happy he was and you weren’t about to ruin his fun. No one had ever really cared for him until now, so you knew deep down that this day meant a lot to him. Almost as much as it meant to you.  


“Let’s go, let’s go~!” Hisoka cheered as he reached out for Illumi’s hand.  


“It is time,” the assassin commented as his hand slipped into the jester’s own.  


Hisoka made a grabbing motion at Chrollo. The spider held out his free hand for Hisoka to take. Illumi held out his other hand for you. You were all connected, one big circle of love and happiness. It sounded so cheesy, but you had always liked things that way. You were smiling so wide that your cheeks hurt. Hisoka led the four of you towards the altar entrance. Organ music filled your ears. There was a bright light seeping into your vision thanks to all the stained glass windows. You ignored the pounding of your head, the frantic beat of your heart, and the dryness of your throat. You focused on what truly mattered in this moment: being with the three loves of your life forevermore.  


**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Short and sweet I think~. Once again, happy holidays! I should be posting even more of my regular content soon! 
> 
> My tumblr is yaoiobsessedwrites. It is labeled as an 18+ blog simply because I do reblog NSFW posts, so if you have trouble finding it on mobile that's why. Feel free to message me on my Tumblr! I'm always willing to talk to people about pretty much anything. You can also send me prompts or ask questions! I promise I'm not scary! I also take drabble requests, so just send me a message and I'd be happy to write you something!
> 
> I do have FanFiction account as well. It's under the same penname. Some of the fics on there are pretty old though, so here's your warning!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
